sorland_pactfandomcom-20200214-history
The Beginning of World
People of Sorland have few theories of how the world began. This tells us about the most famous explanation. The Four Stars "In a giant's head we dwell, not as children of Sorland but as children of the mind." - Sallen Yallar, 910 years before the Kingdom The statement above explains the whole concept in short. When the daughter of a giant was born, the first cry she released launched a magical process in her brain; The Universe - which is called 'The Aboveclouds' in Sorland. As the young giant steadily grew, its brain developed quickly and as it grew the universe within its head expanded too. Four stars were born to the wide darkness, in the same place as the Aboveclouds. Paralumen '- The home of the Paravon Gods. This star was a red planet, with massive fires and huge wastelands. It was the largest of the four stars. '''Graelumen '- The home of Graemist Gods. This planet was full of water. On the surface, there were white, fluffy clumps; Clouds. Graelumen was the second largest of the stars. '''Lothlumen - The home of Lothar, the druidist God. His star was made of the finest soil, and surfaced with the greenest of grass and the oaks as beautiful as a summernight. Lothlumen was the third largest planet. Star of Greed - This star was in center of the other three stars. It was very tiny and poor, and was settled by three animals. Goat, salmon and a bullfinch. For more information, read the religions page. The Greedy Fusion Paralumen had gorgeous flames, Graelumen had its wide ocean, Lothlumen had its beautiful plains, but Star of Greed remained poor and miserable. The goat, salmon and bullfinch wasted hours and hours watching the Aboveclouds. Whenever they looked to the skies, they saw a great star with its beauty. One day, the bullfinch got tired of the planet, so she decided to meet up with the salmon and the goat. Bullfinch suggested: "Friends, I'm fed up of this. Our star contains nothing but iron, coal and gold. As we look up there, we see wealth. I want to fly there, but ah, how my wings languish if I soar too high. We, my friends, have to use our forces to combine these four islands into one." The salmon answered: "Yes. These tiny pools of shite-water make me sick. I am ready to use my powers to bring the stars into one." But the goat told them: "Friends, no! The lands of our star might not be the wealthiest and the most beautiful; The waters and the air might be full of shit, but look around. Here we have now lived for thousands of years. It is our home." The comment of the goat brought the trio in a fight, one in which the goat was defeated. The salmon and bullfinch left him to lie on the ground whilst they gathered their strength, preparing to use their powers. A short time later, the other stars started to shift. They were slowly being dragged towards the Star of Greed. It took too long for the Gods to realise that something was happening. As the stars were almost halfway together, they started to fight against the magic of the animals. Alas, they were too late and the animals overwhelmed them. In only a handful of hours, the stars crashed together, merging with the Star of Greed. It was massive. Tons and tons of rocks from the stars sped across the skies. Some started some new stars, whilst others remained in the surface of this star of four combined planets. Life starts on the planet The bodies of the animals were desintegrated to millions of pieces, and each piece like a speck of dust spread. The pieces of the salmon flew in the wide oceans, rivers, streams and lakes; the goat's parts flew all across the grasslands; and the bullfinch's pieces flew in the sky. Thousands of years passed, and there came new animals. The goat remained with his hoofs firmly in the soil, forming elks, bears, horses, cats, dogs and more. The salmon also lingered on. In its fine waters it formed perches, pikes, tunas and sharks. The bullfinch had its parts transformed into hawks, ravens, magpies; however the bullfinch itself remained only as a very rare breed.